


A Change of Plans

by MusicalRaven



Series: Serendipity [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chance Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Food Trucks, Humor, Jack is a Tease, M/M, Mark can't handle the gay, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Mark needs to get out and clear his head. Things don't go as planned. And yet, that can be a good thing.Sequel to "Touchin On My"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, got bored last night and started this. Finished it off this evening. Let's confuse Mark more, shall we?
> 
> I also made a playlist for this series! [Find it here](http://8tracks.com/musicalraven/serendipity)

The number scribbled on the back of his hand had long since faded, but that didn't stop Mark from glancing down at his hand every once in a while, remembering that yes, this was his real life. He really had made out with a stranger at a gay bar, even came in his pants like a teenager. Now that it was all said and done, he really had no idea what to think about it all. Was he gay? Bisexual? Did he even want to call the guy?

Okay, he knew the answer to that last question, a big glaring YES. But fuck, what would he even say. Hey, it was nice almost fucking you a couple nights ago. Wanna do it again? Like, this was a dude. A real life dude, with chest hair and shit. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to do something like that again.

What he did know was he liked Jack. He wasn't sure if it was a gay like or just a you're-a-cool-guy like, but he liked the guy. Kinda wanted to just talk to him for a while. Get to know him. Maybe kiss him a little.

Mark groaned and leaned back in his chair. He glared at his computer screen as if blaming it for not distracting him enough so he didn't have to think about his confusing sexuality. Maybe he should take a walk. Clear his head a little.

Intent on doing just that, Mark got to his feet and stretched his arms above his head, yawning. He wasn't really sure how long he'd just been sitting there, scrolling through various social media sites. Maybe an hour or two. He didn't think he'd eaten yet, either. Thankfully there was a good food cart area not too far from his home. 

He made his way to the front entryway, easing into his shoes and grabbing his keys from their spot on the wall. It was plenty hot out so he didn't bother with a jacket. Locking the door behind him, Mark made his way down the apartment hallway and to the elevator. While he waited, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. Unable to stop himself, he opened up his contacts and scrolled until he hit the J's. He stared at Jack's number, thumb hovering over the little call button before he turned the phone off and shoved it back in his pocket. No, he needed to clear his head, not make himself more confused. 

The elevator dinged and he slipped inside. Hitting the ground floor, he leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. An image of Jack's hands on his hips, lips nibbling on his ear came to him. Jack hummed, rocking against him. "Like that, doncha?" He whispered and Mark groaned. His eyes flew open and he shook his head, sending the image to the back of his mind.

The doors opened. Mark took a few moments to gather himself before he walked through the lobby and out to the street. He took a deep breath of fresh air, feeling the cold tickle of the wind through his hair. With one more breath, he started his walk to the food carts. As he walked, he glanced around, taking in all the various people. There were mothers and fathers attempting to corral little children, teenagers smoking on bus benches, two guys chatting and holding hands-

Jack smiled and took his hand, fingers intertwining with his. He was grinning, eyes wide and happy-

Mark shook his head quickly, swallowing hard. He quickly looked away from the couple, focusing his gaze on the sidewalk. Why was everything he did making him think of Jack? He needed a distraction. He needed food. 

All the way to the food carts he repeated a mantra of Philly Cheesesteak and fries, picturing the image in his head and holding it there. As soon as he spied the cart that sold them he darted towards it, shuffling his way through the crowd that encompassed the area. As he was squeezing his way through, he accidently elbowed a few people, earn him more than a few annoyed shouts. He mumbled a sorry each time, eyes trained on the food cart when one voice made him freeze.

"Oi, watch it now!" The person said, and Mark closed his eyes, begging the universe that the voice didn't belong to who he thought it did. But then, they spoke again. "Wait, Mark? Is that you?" Fuck, it was exactly who he thought it was. How the fuck even did he manage to run into him?

Mark turned to face Jack, wanting very much to turn around and bolt straight out of there. "Uh yeah. Hi." He gave a pathetic little wave, which made Jack laugh. _He has such a pretty laugh._ Mark thought. _Wait, no he doesn't. Stop it._

"An' here I thought I'd never see ya again." Jack said, grinning.

"Yeah, me too." Mark said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He glanced to the left and right, unsure of what to say. Really, what _do_ you say to someone you practically fucked? "What are you doing here?" _Oh, good idea brain. Sound defensive._

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well, generally you eat at places like this." Jack frowned slightly and Mark wanted to slap himself. _You've done it now, Fischbach._ "If I interrupted you, I can just-" He gestured over his shoulder but Mark was already talking.

"No, no, you don't have to go. I'm sorry. I just- I don't- You're making me flustered." Mark paused. "Wait, no I mean confused. No, I-"

Jack chuckled. "I didn't think you were always this nervous. We are in public, after all, don't worry." Jack winked and Mark could feel his cheeks heating up, already thinking of hands on hips and lips on skin-

"S-so," He squeaked. "What were you thinking of getting?"

"Oh, I like Tilly's." He gestured to a food cart across the way. "They make 'ta best Irish food around here."

"Oh, you're Irish?"

"Yup. Born and raised. Moved out here a couple years ago, though. Thought I could use a change in scenery." Jack glanced back at the food cart. "You wanna maybe grab a bite with me? I didn't get to talk to you much last time, and I'd very much," He glanced back at Mark. "Love to get to know ya more."

Mark gulped. "Uh, s-sure. Why not?" _I mean, I'm practically salivating over you and have no idea what I'm doing but hey, why not try to put something in my stomach while feeling like I'm going to vomit from nervousness?_

Jack chuckled again and turned around, making his way towards the food cart. Mark followed, unable to help himself from glancing down at Jack's ass. He shook his head and glanced back up, trying to ignore the urge.

Jack sidled up to the food cart. "Ey, how're ya doin', Tilly?"

"Doin' jus' fine." The woman in the cart answered. She had long red hair currently curled up in a tight bun and a light shade of orange lipstick on her lips. Mark hovered a few feet behind Jack, switching his weight from foot to foot. Jack glanced back at him and gave him an amused look before looking back at Tilly. Tilly glanced at him curiously but didn't say anything.

"Two servings of Irish Stew, if you please." Jack said with a grin.

"Comin' right up. That'll be $15.50."

Jack pulled out his wallet and handed over the cash. Mark debated whether to tell him he'd pay him back or something but his tongue was caught in his throat. He felt so out of his element here. Was this a date? A get together of previous fuck buddies? Purely friends thing with a one time benefit? He had so many questions, and so little answers.

"Ey, Mark." He jumped. Jack was suddenly only a foot away, smirking at him. Mark had to fight back a shout of surprise. He settled on a grunt and a shocked look. Jack just seemed to get even more amused. "Wanna sit down?" Mark gave a quick nod and followed Jack to a picnic table near the food cart. He sat down opposite him, hands twitching in his lap. He licked his lips, completely at a loss of what to say.

"So, you live 'round here?" Jack asked, resting his hand on his fist. He smiled up at Mark, looking for all the world so innocent. So why was that making him _more_ nervous?

"Um, I live just, uh, a couple blocks, uh from here?" He managed to say.

Jack sat up a bit. "Mark?" He reached a hand out and touched his finger to the underside of Mark's chin. "Am I making ya nervous?" Mark swallowed hard.

"Uh, I, uh, maybe a little?" He cleared his throat. "I don't really know what to say after..." He trailed off, trying to ignore Jack's finger which was now tracing over his throat.

"Interesting." Jack smirked and ran his finger down Mark's chest. "It's cute." He glanced over at the food cart. "I'll be right back with our food, m'kay?" Mark nodded slowly, watching as Jack stood and made his way back to the food cart. This time, he didn't bother to fight the urge to stare at his ass. Fuck it. How much gayer could things even get?

Meanwhile, Jack was feeling pretty good about himself. Mark was practically putty in his hands. It obviously wouldn't take much to get him into bed with him, given how taken he seemed to be with Jack's ass. He chuckled to himself, the heat of Mark's stare convincing him. This would be his easiest fuck in weeks.

"Ay, ya got my food?" Jack asked Tilly. She held out a paper bag for him to take. "T'anks."

"Who's your new buddy?" Tilly asked as he scooped up the bag. "He's cute."

"Another sap lookin to get my fine ass." Jack said with a laugh. Tilly rolled her eyes.

"Boy, don't go scarin' him now." She shook her head, watching Mark catch her eye, turn bright red and hurry his gaze to the table. A sly look came over her and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"What're you thinkin?" He gave her a look but she just smiled and leaned away from the counter.

"Oh nothing. I just have a feeling about this one. Take care, Sean." She suddenly disappeared into the back of the truck, leaving Jack to decipher her words.

 _A feeling? About what?_ Jack turned around to start walking back towards Mark, who was still staring at the table. Jack smiled in spite of himself. He was definitely a shy one, though Jack doubted he was this way with girls. He was one of _those._ Unable to deal with realizing he was gay later in life, he sought out someone to experiment with. Jack was probably the first guy he'd even kissed, although no doubt he'd had fantasies before. No one just "ends up" in a gay bar.

No, Jack knew his type very well. He'd get a few good fucks out of him before he pushed Jack away and went back to being in denial. He'd be a joy to tease but after a while, he'd get a girlfriend. Ignore the fact of Jack ever existing. But he was fine enough with that. He didn't bother to get attached anymore. They'd both get what they want and move on. Simple.

"Yer gonna love this." Jack exclaimed as he set the paper bag down. Mark slowly glanced at the bag, watching Jack pull the two covered bowls out.

"What's, um," Mark sat up straighter and glanced at Jack. "What's in it?"

"Carrots, onion, mutton, and 'taters in a fuckin amazing broth." Jack slid him a bowl and spoon before plopping back down on the bench.

"That actually sounds really good." Mark mused, pulling the top off the bowl and inhaling. "Smells good too." Jack did the same, relishing the scent. Ah, Tilly was always so good at reminding him of home.

"So where do ya work, _Mark?_ " Jack asked, lingering on the 'a,' and watching with amusement as Mark started to get flustered again. He was so easy.

"W-well, I'm currently working as a, uh, biomedical engineer." Mark paused and Jack just blinked. Mark glanced down at his food, poking at it with his spoon. "It's, uh, in medicine. I help research artificial organs and such." He took a bite.

"Wait, really?" Jack was pretty surprised, but he supposed he shouldn't be. As shy as he was around Jack, most guys like him tended to be in high profile careers. Confident in their career instead of their love life. But Mark didn't really seem proud. He was almost sheepish.

"Mhm." He replied, still chewing. He seemed to be looking anywhere but Jack, probably trying to ease his anxiety.

"That's really cool." Jack scooped up a bite for himself. "So you, like, grow skin cells and things for hospitals to use? And full on organs? That's awesome."

Mark's blush deepened. He shrugged. "It's alright. It's nice to be able to help people out."

Jack swallowed "Help people out? Dude, you save lives. Give yourself some credit."

Mark just shrugged again. "What do you do?" He asked, taking another bite. He let out a small moan at the taste which made Jack lick his lips. Mark saw the look Jack gave him and quickly looked away. Jack just smirked. _I wonder how loud I can get him to moan when I'm fucking him? Eh, time will tell_

"Oh, mostly odd jobs. I do part time work as an EMT and a bartender currently. Can't really decide what I wanna do." Jack shrugged.

"Really? I would have thought you-" Mark paused and shook his head, face suddenly beet red again. "Never mind."

"What'd you think I did? Worked at Target?" Jack was honestly curious but Mark's face made him want to tease him.

Mark shook his head and shoved more food in his mouth. Jack narrowed his eyes and thought for a second before leaning over the table, leaving his face inches from Mark's. "C'mon, what was it?" He asked, lowering his voice. Mark shrunk back a little, mid-chew. He stared wide-eyed at Jack who just smirked at him. Mark swallowed and took a shaky breath.

"I-I thought- I thought you worked a-as, uh," He bit his lip and looked down at his lap. His voice became almost nonexistent as he spat the rest out. "As a stripper."

Jack blinked, taking a minute to process what he just heard. Suddenly, he started giggling. Mark glanced back up then, a bit shocked at the response. Jack just couldn't stop giggling. The image of him as a stripper came to mind and it only made him giggle more. Why would he even think that? Like Jack even had the flexibility to pole dance or anything. Fuck, he wished he did. That'd be awesome.

He fell back in his seat, still unable to contain his amusement. In between gasps of air, he spits out, "I gotta...say I'm...a bit...flattered." He grinned, his finally starting to contain his giggles. "That would be so useful...if I had the skills for that. I can barely dance, let alone dance on a pole."

Mark cleared his throat, still looking a bit dazed. "Well, I mean, if you've got the upper thigh strength, it's not too difficult." He took another bite.

"Wait, does that mean you can? Pole dance, I mean." Jack asked, and Mark practically choked on the spoon. He wiped his mouth, plopping the spoon back in the stew.

"I-" Mark bit his lip. "I might? Maybe? I did it a couple times. Managed at least." He was so red now but Jack couldn't help the image that came to his head or a half naked Mark, spinning around a pole, thighs flexing. He felt like drooling. Man, this shy cutie had _layers._ "Look um, I should probably be going…" Mark said, rubbing the back of his neck. Immediately, Jack frowned. He already knew that wasn't the reason he wanted to go, but he wasn't about to call him out. He did still want Mark to talk to him after all, or he wasn't gonna get him anywhere near a bed. Instead, Jack just nodded.

"That's alright. You can take the stew with ya." He smiled and Mark tentatively smiled back. He slowly got to his feet and jack followed, both capping off their bowls before turning to face each other. Jack knew he shouldn't push his luck but he couldn't help himself from stepping into Mark's personal space and running his hand over Mark's hip. Mark jumped as he leaned closer but didn't move away. "I do hope I might get to see a private performance sometime," Jack whispered, slipping his thumb under Mark's shirt. Mark remained silent, but Jack guessed he was probably just frozen. He rubbed small circles into Mark's belly, placing a lingering kiss just under Mark's ear. Then, before Mark could unfreeze, he took a step back and scooped up his bowl of stew. "See you soon, I hope." He said with a wink and walked away. He could feel Mark's eyes burning a hole in the back of his neck and he smiled to himself, trying to ignore the sudden hard on in his jeans.

When he got home, though, he barely had the door closed before he was jerking himself off, thoughts of Mark stripping for him mixing with thoughts of Mark blushing on the bench made him come so quickly his head spun. He leaned back against the door, eyes closed and breathing hard. He couldn't remember the last time someone had affected him like this.

 _Don't get attached, Jack-a-boy. It's not worth it._ He thought to himself. Goodness knows if he'd follow through with that advice. He always tried not to get too attached, and yet he had to admit, more often than not, he fell for those he meant to keep at bay. 

Well shit, this might not be as easy as he thought.


End file.
